ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Familiar
The Familiar is a non-human class in ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'' (PSP version only). This class can be used by Fairies, Gremlins and Pumpkinheads. This class has the most spell options of all classes in the game, and one of the fastest to act thanks to it's stats and skills; however, this class is also one of the frailest in the game, and not that good at magic damage. While this may seemingly put them in a position of "jack of all trades, master of none", the Familiar's gameplay depends heavily on the race using it, and due to their movepool and speed they can a better support class than other spellcasters in the game. Overview * Weapon type: Dagger, Cudgel, Spellbook, Blowgun, 1H Bow * Armor type: Light/Mage armor. This interesting class has the largest selection of skills of any class, some of which can be transferred to Rogue units. They have 3 pairs of Kiss-type abilities each with the same names: One of each pair can be used by Rogues, the other can't. They work best casting Divine Magic, which gives them access to Heal and Boon of Swiftness. Pumpkinhead Golems that get an Empower effect from a Warlock will have an enormous damage boost to their physical attacks, which includes the damaging TP skills, but not finishers or magic. New recruits of any race will start out frail; as easy to kill as enemy Familiars are. But they have eventual access to Fortify IV, and combined with stat boosts from frequent use, they'll become tough enough. They can equip Light type armour, all Daggers, Blowguns and some physical skills, making them somewhat similar to Rogues in playstyle. With so many TP skills available, you will not be able to equip all of them, so each Familiar setup will be different. Fairy and Gremlin familiars don't have the Empower advantage of the Pumpkinhead or the stats to survive a few hits in the front lines, so they're better off as support units. Despite how this may sound, they do excellently as supports, thanks to their speed, skills and movepool they can quickly heal and buff your allies while inflicting ailments on the enemy units. Fairies especially benefit from this setup thanks to their racial skills like Pumpkin Lure (decoy), Jack-o'-Lantern (obstacle), Gluttony (restore MP), Pumpkin Strike (Dark-type Crushing AoE), Selfless Kiss (removes Stun, Silence and Petrify) and Lingering Kiss (causes Stun, Silence or Petrify). A quick Familiar can also be equipped with Malitza's Staff to grant 100MP to other spellcasters. Additional classmarks can be obtained as drop or stolen from enemy Familiars or bought from Deneb's Shop. Wicce Subquest Hunting Familiars is one of the requirements to unlock the Wicce class for Deneb, which is done at the same time as her recruitment subquest. To do this, the player has to sell her 30 Glass Pumpkins before buying the last (45th) of the elemental orbs; when she joins the party as a guest she will be a Witch, but upon joining permamently her class changes to Wicce. Glass Pumpkins are rare drops from Familiars in the Palace of the Dead; the easiest way to harvest them is to repeatedly kill two particular Familiars on B1 of the Palace. This can take anywhere from two hours (if lucky) to ten or so (if not); so be aware of the extra time this quest can take. Statistics Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes Category:Non-Human Classes